This description relates to an information processing method and an information processing system.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-267675, there is disclosed a technology of performing, at a predetermined listening position, audio simulation to sounds produced from a predetermined sounding position in a three-dimensional virtual space.
The technology of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-267675 takes into account the relationship between a position of a sound source arranged in the three-dimensional virtual space and a distance with respect to the listening position to perform sound processing of an object. Therefore, in the technology of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-267675, the audio simulation cannot be formed for an invisible object that is located outside a certain range from a line of sight of a user wearing a head-mounted display on his/her head.